


Not so much of a secret

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: And Failing Miserably, M/M, dorks being dorks, judar trying to be a secret ninja, the next christmas party is gonna be great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: Sequel to "Isn't it obvious?"Not wanting to give Kouha the satisfaction of being right about their relationship, Judar and Hakuryuu try to keep the truth about them dating a secret, but it turns out harder than expected, as Kouha is pretty persistent in wanting to spend time with them all of a sudden.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Kudos: 11





	Not so much of a secret

Judar never thought he'd find himself in this situation, sneaking around the campus in the middle of the night, flashlight in hand.

It has been three months after the fateful prom night, and after he had started dating Hakuryuu. Someone might say it was strange to fall in love with someone you knew all your life, but for Judar it felt just natural, like the next step in their relationship. 

Maybe he had always loved Hakuryuu, with how the other never hid a single emotion, as he was angry, crying, or smiling in joy. Judar couldn't help but want to be around him all the time. And it got worse when they hit puberty, as Hakuryuu's voice got deeper and his face shaper just to be perfect, and Judar of course noticed these things, more than often staring at him in secret, and slowly realizing he grew out of simply liking his childhood friend, and even more than a harmless crush.

Kouha was the first to notice this, laughing at Judar's early admiration for his younger cousin. And now that they were dating, they just couldn't let him know. He would mock them for eternity, saying he always knew, and worst of all, tell Hakuryuu's whole family about it.

But Judar wanted nothing but to be with Hakuryuu, nothing more and nothing less. So if their relationship was a secret for now, he didn't mind.

And now here he was, reaching the other's apartment window, knocking silently. 

Hakuryuu opened almost immediately, flashing a smile. "You know, you could've used the door, Alibaba isn't here," he commented but stepped aside to let Judar in.

"Where's the fun in that?" the other said, grinning. "Being a secret ninja sucks, you know? It's if the ass knows about us, and doing this on purpose!" 

With this, he meant Kouha, of course.

\---- 3 weeks before ----

Judar shot up awake, noticing his bed being empty, groaning as he noticed he just had that kind of dream over Hakuryuu. It wasn't the first time, but it got worse the closer they got, especially now that they were together, and he was this _close_ to doing these things with him. If only they'd have a few minutes alone he could- wait!

Judar noticed Kouha standing right next to the door, grinning. Fuck! "Get the hell out of my room!" he screeched, covering himself up with a blanket even tho he already had one. 

"I'm not the one having a boner over my cousin," Kouha commented, enjoying the situation of embarrassing Judar for a bit.

The other huffed. "First of all, that would be fucking weird if you did. And second, I'm really sorry you have to enter someone's room just to hear someone moan. What are you even doing, watching me in sleep?!"

Kouha rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah; you're just too cute when you dream~" he laughed, while Judarit'slded his arms. "Besides, you're really loud."

"Pfft, its just weird dreams-"

"So you wouldn't mind me telling Hakuryuu?" the redhead already had his phone in hand, smirking.

Judar shot up at the speed of lightning, snatching it from his hands. "No way in hell! I don't want anything from Hakuryuu, it's just dreams, ok?!"

"If you say so. But you really don't like him? So if I say, know somebody that liked him, would that be ok for you? You seemed to be grumpy over him dating Morgiana."

"He didn't _date_ her," Judar said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Damn, he was tired. "And no, I wouldn't mind. Now stop imagining things and leave me alone."

As soon as Kouha left, he leaned on the door, eyes open in panic. 

Shit! Kouha would never let that go! Please don't tell Hakuryuu, he thought, but then again, the other enjoyed teasing him, he would probably make Judar do all the chores and his homework for MONTHS now. Well, better than anyone knowing about this embarrassing situation.

...

He later met with Hakuryuu, who waited at their usual spot, ready to leave for their next class, looking at his phone.

"Hey, ugh, Kouha called me like five times today, did something happen?" Hakuryuu asked, not really wanting to call back just yet.

Judar casually took the device, throwing it in the bushes.

"What are you-?"

"Do me a favor and never call him back, alright? Just don't talk to him again. Ever." 

"Okay? Do I wanna know?" Hakuryuu looked over to where his phone must have been but decided to let this slide. "Another topic, do you wanna meet later for cinema?"

Judar immediately nodded, thinking about them holding hands and enjoying some snacks. As cheesy as this might sound, he enjoyed these things, at least with Hakuryuu. And they would be alone, not bothered by Kouha or any of Hakuryuu's weird friends. 

"It's a date then." 

....

Judar had tried to be silent, he really did. But as soon as he stepped outside of his room, Kouha was there, smirking. “Hey, you try to leave without me? Why are you getting all dressed up for? Let me guess, you have a date!” The redhead wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Judar flinch.

“Ew, I told you I’m not interested in such things, like hell I would sneak around like some schoolgirl in love!” 

Kouha gave a bored expression, not believing anything. “Then take me with you!” he exclaimed, suddenly excited.

“Nah, I’m going with Hakuryuu, you wouldn’t like the movie anyway!” Judar tried to pass by, so close to reaching his goal to leave without any unexpected thing happening. Of course it didn’t happen.

“Aren’t we friends anymore?” Kouha stated. “All you do lately is spend time with Hakuryuu! I get that you’re like obsessed with him but wasn’t I part of this friendship group too?!” He _looked_ close to crying, and maybe that would be the right moment to tell him, Judar thought, but he knew Kouha was a great actor. He just wanted to bother them. Probably.

“Fine, get along! But don’t complain if you get bored or anything.” 

Judar tried to text Hakuryuu that his roommate would be coming along, but the other didn’t answer. As soon as he spotted the two, he looked at Judar with a confused expression. The other gave an apologetic smile, saying something like ‘I’ll explain later.’ and Hakuryuu nodded. 

Kouha was hugging Judar’s arm, chirping with excitement. “Judar invited me to come along, isn’t that nice?~ He almost begged me to-” He halted his sentence, spotting Hakuryuu hiding something behind his back. “Hey, what’s that? Flowers?!” 

Hakuryuu blushed, looking between Judar and Kouha in a loss of words. “Uhh, they’re for...my mother,” he lied.  
“You hate your mother.” Both of his friends said in unison, raising an eyebrow.

Judar laughed. “Doesn’t matter now, let’s go!” Without Kouha noticing, he grabbed the flowers, whispering a small thank you as he did so. It was so nice from Hakuryuu, and now he couldn’t even appreciate it the way he should. Damn you, stupid cousin!

Of course, Kouha decided to sit exactly between them, talking about his life and friends throughout the whole movie, and complained how shitty it was afterwards. 

Judar sat in his chair, arms crossed, and getting more annoyed every minute. This wasn’t how he was hoping things would turn out now that he had finally gotten Hakuryuu to date him! 

Leaving the theatre, in the few moments they were alone, Judar immediately turned to his boyfriend, kissing him. 

“Somebody could see us,” Hakuryuu whispered. “And Kouha will be back soon.”

“I don’t care!” Despite the protest, Judar let go. Maybe he really was being selfish, but he didn’t care at all. If Kouha really was suspecting anything between them, why wasn’t he leaving them the fuck alone?! Just because he felt excluded from their life-long friendship- oh. But what should they do now?

“Let’s meet tomorrow, I have an idea.”

\----

“Juuuudar, where are you going?” Kouha whined, grabbing his arm. 

Judar rolled his eyes, trying to get him off. “Don’t you have other friends? I’m going to study, you know, that thing we’re supposed to do in our free time!”

“As if! You’re going to meet Hakuryuu, just admit that you’re dating him!”

“I’m not, what the fuck is wrong with you?! We have homework to do.” With that, Judar simply left, walking as fast as he could. Which admittedly wasn’t that fast. Of course Kouha caught up with him, smiling. 

“You’re right, it’ll motivate me to join you.”

“....Fine.”

\----

A week later, Hakuryuu came to visit, a huge bowl in hand. He smiled as Judar opened, placing it in his hands. 

“It’s not much, but I made us some dinner. Maybe we can go to your room and-”

“Awww that’s so sweet of you!” Kouha shouted, running towards them. “Oh, my favorite meal as well! I know, let’s play some video games.” 

\----

Judar was getting tired from all of this. He wanted to have a proper date, some time alone, goddamn! 

If they just came out dating these things would be over, and maybe Hakuryuu would agree to it if Judar asked. Especially since both of them knew they now wanted more than just kissing, or even having dates. Judar didn't need the other to say it, as they had to force another to pull back right before things got too heated. 

Kouha would notice Judar's absence if he stayed away for a night, and Hakuryuu also had a roommate. 'Goddamn' Judar thought, staring shamelessly at Hakuryuu who was next to him in the library, reading. If only they were alone just now...no. This was a bad time for such thoughts. 

"What's with you?" Hakuryuu asked, meeting his eyes. Oh, that goddamn knowing smile! Did he notice Judar's intention?

Blushing, Judar shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just kinda frustrated we cant- you know. Be alone."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Hakuryuu was still smiling at him with an unreadable expression, leaning on his elbow. "I'll send Alibaba somewhere tonight, come over. Tell Kouha you're with me, I don't care."

Judar huffed. "I'll tell him to fuck off! He ruined every date night we had the last few weeks!"

"You're the one who wanted to be a secret ninja."

Hakuryuu watched Judar sigh in defeat, rubbing his temples. "Shit, you're right. What about telling the others now?"

"Maybe. But first, meet me later at my place. Then we'll talk about the possibilities."

\----

Now here he was, having sneaked out of his own apartment to go see Hakuryuu.  
“Finally, we are alone,” Judar breathed, kissing his boyfriend properly for the first time in a few days. “Let’s tell them all, I don’t mind if your family was right about us!”

Hakuryuu hummed, sliding his hands under Judar’s shirt, tracing over his visible abs. The other shuddered, blushing slightly.

“H-hey, what are you doing?”

“I thought you wanted to, you know, spend the night. Maybe I’ve gotten it wrong but you seemed to-”

Judar smiled, leaning for another kiss. “I want to, I really want to~”.

It really was nice. To be together like this, to kiss without being careful who saw, and to touch Hakuryuu like this. Nobody would disturb them that night, not Alibaba or anyone else. 

Judar had even paid one of his classmates to distract his annoying roommate, at least for today. Tomorrow, that was a different story. Better not think about that now.

\----

The next morning Hakuryuu woke up pretty late, surprised Judar was still there, sleeping peacefully under the covers. They had slept longer than planned, but as it was already too late, may as well enjoy this time. 

Judar giggled slightly as he felt slight kisses placed onto his face, as Hakuryuu gently ran his hand through his long hair. “I should be going soon,” he sighed, not really wanting to get up just now.

“Alright. You aren’t hurt, are you?” Hakuryuu made space for his boyfriend to get up, as he should probably do the same. 

“It’s alright,” Judar stated, grabbing his clothes. “Uhh, I’ll fix my hair later, do we meet later at-”

“I can’t. It’s my cousin's birthday, but you can come along if you want to.”

“With how big your family is you should celebrate each day of the year, seriously. Which one is it this time?” 

Hakuryuu lazily threw a pillow at Judar, who dodged it with ease. “Kouens. And I don't have thirty cousins, stop making things up!” 

“Yeah, sure. See you later, then!” 

Judar tried to walk out of the apartment as fast as he could, as he was really late to class, and accidentally bumped into Alibaba, who looked more than confused to see Judar with open, unkempt hair running half-naked through the hallway. Oh well, it was pretty obvious why he was there, Hakuryuu and Judar weren’t exactly as secretive as they tried to be.

“Uhh, hey Judar,” Alibaba greeted him, quite awkwardly trying not to stare at him. 

Judar simply grinned, walking past him. Who cares what he thought anyway?

\----

“You’re coming as well?” Hakuryuu asked, eyeing Alibaba over. Was the whole college invited to his family party?

“Kouha said it will be fun. But what...I mean….you and Judar. Did you guys-?”

“Yes.” Hakuryuu simply said, continuing to brush his hair. Why would he lie? If anyone asked about his relationship with Judar, he would say the truth from now on. At least Alibaba could know about such things. 

“That’s all?! You’re not going to tell more?” 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend as well?” He knew Alibaba was probably too shy or awkward to make such a move just now, but a bit of teasing wouldn’t hurt, especially since the blonde was just a little too curious. 

“Hmpf, no need to tease me, I just wanted to know. What are you gonna do if your brothers ask about you and Judar?”

Hakuryuu sighed. He honestly didn’t know.

\---

Judar groaned as we saw all the people attending the event. He would have no free moment with Hakuryuu, especially with his brothers there. And of course, _of course_ there was Kouha as well! Goddamn!

Strangely enough, the redhead didn’t ask anything of why Judar had been missing last night, so that was a good thing, at least. 

Hakuren came to greet his younger brother, ruffling his hair. “Ah Hakuryuu, look at you, you’ve grown so much! How are things going?”  
“Good, I mean. A girl rejected me recently, but-”

“Aren’t you dating Judar?” As soon as he said that, the man in question spit out his drink in surprise, coughing a little. 

Hakuryuu looked more than confused. “Why do you think that?”

Kouha burst out laughing, pointing at the scene. “Oh god, are you still trying to pretend it’s a secret? Everybody and their dog knows about you two! Right, brother mei?”

Koumei nodded, not really getting why everyone was so upset right now.

“You little shit,” Judar shouted, “so you really did this on purpose!”

“Calm down, Ju. Thanks to you I met someone myself so you’ll have your free time.”

“You mean that guy? Shararararkan?”

“Sharrkan.”

“Whatever.”

Both of them folded their arms, pouting. How childish, Hakuryuu thought, but still wondered how everyone could know about his relationship. I mean, it made sense for Alibaba and Kouha to figure things out but- how could Hakuyuu and Hakuren-?

“Hey, don’t look like that Hakuryuu. I mean you guys remember the video Kouha sent us about Judar’s juicy dream?”

Even Kouen laughed as he heard this. 

“What are you talking about? What dream?” Hakuryuu looked around the room, as Judar looked like he was trying to die right on the spot.

“You made a fucking video?!” Judar shouted at Kouha, who tried to hide behind Kouen. 

“Don’t worry, Hakuryuu. You’ll see at the next christmas party!”

“I’ll fucking kill you, you damn-”

Hakuryuu watched his cousin bicker with Judar for a few minutes, as apparently everybody had known about the secret relationship. At least they could finally date properly now. And next christmas he would see-

“HEY, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT JUDAR’S DREAM?!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. I'm sorry


End file.
